


Супербэт (теперь с друзьями!)

by fandom_Metropolis_2018



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, author: mitzvahmelting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018
Summary: Кларк и Брюс пригласили Олли, Дину и Хэла поучаствовать в их сессии, и все отлично провели время.





	Супербэт (теперь с друзьями!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [superbat (with friends!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225386) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



— Ты не сдвинешься с места.  
— Да.  
— Ты не сдвинешься с места и не попытаешься освободиться.  
— ...Да.  
Кларк затянул узел зубами и добавил:  
— Они будут тебя трогать и тебе может не нравиться, но ты им позволишь. Ты понял?  
Запястья Брюса натянули веревку.  
— Ты понял? — твердо повторил Кларк.  
— Или что?  
— М-м-м?  
— Что, если я им не позволю? — на глазах Брюса была повязка, но он повернул лицо вслед за движением Кларка, будто мог его видеть.   
Кларк тихо рассмеялся.  
— Мы оба знаем, что этого не случится, — он поцеловал уголок его губ на суперскорости и быстро отстранился, чтобы увидеть реакцию Брюса и его вздох. — Такой уговор, милый. Так ты заслужишь свое место.  
— Дав твоим друзьям меня отыметь.  
— Они наши общие друзья, и ты сам предлагал тебя испытать.  
— Я думал о физической нагрузке.  
— О, поверь, нагрузка у тебя будет.  
Кларк шлепнул его по ягодице, от силы удара Брюс закачался в веревках, на которых был подвешен, но даже не вздрогнул.   
Кларк уточнил:  
— А ты не думаешь, что это будет полезно для команды?  
— Они навсегда перестанут бояться Бэтмена, — сказал Брюс, хотя это и не отвечало на вопрос Кларка.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо  
— Да, плохо.  
— Ты же не серьезно, — ответил Кларк. — А если серьезно, то мы не будем этого делать. Ты помнишь стоп-слово?  
Брюс нахмурился.  
— Но вряд ли оно тебе понадобится, я прав? — задумчиво протянул Кларк. — Думаю, ты ждешь не дождешься, чтобы отдать им все свое тело. Целиком.  
Он принялся растирать смазку, оставшуюся от подготовки, между ягодицами Брюса.  
— Кларк, прекрати.  
— Твой цвет? — спросил Кларк.  
Брюс сомневался, прикусывая нижнюю губу, но потом пробормотал:  
— Зеленый, но...  
— Значит, все в порядке, — Кларк взлетел над полом на секунду, обхватил Брюса, отчего веревки подвеса слегка провисли, и поцеловал его. Брюс настойчиво ответил на поцелуй и потянулся к Кларку, несмотря на то, что его руки были связаны.  
Кларк разорвал поцелуй и пообещал:  
— Если ты хорошо справишься, то мы будем праздновать все выходные. Ты и я в Крепости. Ни на что не отвлекаясь. Будем делать все, что ты захочешь.  
— Не уходи, — выдавил Брюс, когда Кларк отпустил его, и он повис на веревках. — Не смей уходить.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — пообещал Кларк.  
— Плевать, даже если будет извержение супервулкана, оставайся здесь, со мной.  
— Я ни за что на свете такое не пропущу.  
— Если уйдешь, то я тебя убью. А потом оживлю и снова убью.  
— Не в первый раз.  
— Я не шучу, Кент!  
Кларк потрепал его по волосам и погладил плечо.   
— Тише, — прошептал он, — я с тобой, любовь моя.  
— Вот и будь здесь.  
Поцелуй.  
— Цвет? — уточнил Кларк.  
— Зеленый, ты, сволочь.  
— Не знай я, подумал бы, что стоит заткнуть тебе рот кляпом.  
— Попробуй, и я откушу тебе пальцы.  
— Зубы сломаешь.  
— Оно того стоит.

Олли, Дина и Хэл на долю секунды замерли на пороге гостевой комнаты Сторожевой Башни. Они увидели обнаженного Брюса, подвешенного в переплетении веревок, его колени были подтянуты к груди, открывая самые чувствительные места.   
Олли вошел в комнату первым и протянул с ностальгией:  
— Как в старые добрые времена.  
— Надеюсь, нет, — фыркнул Брюс.  
— Эй! — Олли карикатурно оскорбился, а Дина и Хэл заулыбались. — Я, в отличие от некоторых, не связан, можно проявить хоть немного уважения?  
— Нет, если ты сосешь члены, как девственник-гимназист.  
— Я-я-ясно, — протянул Хэл. — сегодня кое-кто крайне язвительный.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы Брюса, царапнув по его голове кольцом Фонаря.  
— Не обижайся на него, — примирительно сказала Дина, подходя к Брюсу слева и восхищенно проводя костяшками пальцев по его напряженному бедру. — Он всегда так себя ведет, когда возбужден.  
Хэл с интересом взглянул на нее.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто знаешь по опыту.  
— А разве все мы не знаем? — пожала плечами Дина.  
Кларк улыбнулся, он сидел на стойке мини-кухни, наблюдая за ними. Олли взглянул на него, просто проверяя, все ли в порядке, Кларк кивнул и произнес вслух:  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания, меня здесь нет.  
— Нет. Ты здесь, — ответил Брюс.  
Кларк закатил глаза и сказал:  
— Спасибо, детектив, это просто фигура речи.  
Брюс что-то неразборчиво проворчал и замолк. Олли поцеловал его под коленом и опустился ниже, к внутренней стороне бедра. Брюс этого не видел, но Олли не отрывал взгляда от его лица, следя за реакцией. Что бы он там ни увидел (а видеть было особо нечего: подрагивающая губа, нахмуренный лоб, слегка сбившееся дыхание) — это вдохновило Олли.  
Кларк в восхищении наблюдал за происходящим. Он знал, что Брюс об этом фантазировал: быть в таком положении. Кларк тоже о таком фантазировал. Возможно, потому что Кларк всегда чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, когда наблюдал извне. Или это хорошо сочеталось со знакомым кинком на измену: увидеть Брюса в центре всеобщего внимания, потного и возбужденного.  
Кларк не прикасался к себе. У него встало, но он только погладил себя через штаны. Сцена не была… сексуальной для Кларка в этом смысле. Она вызывала скорее… эстетическое или интеллектуальное удовольствие. Некое глубокое удовлетворение.

— Просто уточняю, — сексуально проговорил Олли, наклонившись к Брюсу так близко, что у того по коже побежали мурашки, — В тех отношениях девственником-гимназистом был далеко не я.  
Дина застонала и сказала:  
— Опять начинается.  
— Я был скорее Казановой, спасибо большое. И кое-кому вечно было меня мало. Правда же, Брюси?  
— Мечтай дальше, Куинн.  
— Мне доказать?  
Брюс принялся извиваться в веревках, и Хэл придержал его, чтобы он не начал раскачиваться.  
— Ну, попробуй, — ответил Брюс.  
Он мог почувствовать, как борода Олли касается чувствительной кожи на внутренней стороне бедер, и как медленно, но верно его рот накрывает кончик стоящего члена Брюса.  
Дина обняла Брюса за шею и оперлась подбородком на его плечо, наблюдая за Олли. Она ощущала, как Брюс реагирует на движение рта Олли, как подрагивает горло от едва слышного стона, и видела, как напряглась спина.  
— Ему нравится, — заметила Дина.  
— Его сложно винить, — ответил Хэл, — в конце концов, это главный и единственный талант Олли.  
Дина толкнула Хэла в плечо, а Олли, не прекращая отсасывать Брюсу, показал ему средний палец. Потом он с чмоканьем выпустил член Брюса и сказал:   
— Насколько помню, Джордан, это твоя специальность.  
Хэл миролюбиво поднял ладони.  
— Не хочется наступать на пятки гимназисту-Казанове.  
— Нет-нет, я настаиваю, — Олли подтолкнул Хэла к Брюсу. — Заглоти его целиком, это явно полезнее, чем подначивать меня.  
Хэл не стал спорить с Олли, только хмыкнул и потер руки, чтобы согреть, и сказал:  
— Тогда не буду отказываться.  
Хэл грубее и увереннее Олли. Он быстро и сильно сосал головку Брюса, добиваясь от него реакции. Вырвав стон, он отодвинулся и поцеловал бедро Брюса, сводя его с ума нежностью прикосновения и самим этим контрастом.  
Олли скорчил гримасу в ответ на энтузиазм Хэла.  
— Позер.  
— В этом весь фокус, — ответил Хэл, — показать, чего ему не хватает, а потом отнять это у него.  
Он подул на мокрый кончик члена Брюса, и тот вздрогнул.  
— Пусть мне и приятно смотреть на минет в исполнении Хэла, — мягко заметила Дина. — Но, с учетом обстоятельств, это кажется слегка банальным.  
— Ладно, — промурлыкал Олли. — Что у тебя на уме?  
Дина была очень прямолинейна, она сказала, властно касаясь ногтями ключицы Брюса:  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы выебали его и растянули так, что влезет вся моя рука.  
Или ее слова, или то, что Хэл сглотнул, заставило Брюса застонать, натягивая веревки.  
— Это, — Олли закашлялся и покраснел, — неплохая мысль.  
Хэл поднял лицо, мокрое от слюны и предэякулята, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Мне оказать честь? — спросил он, пошевелив пальцами.

Кларк проверил Брюса до того, как все начнется всерьез. Трое гостей отступили в знак уважения, давая Кларку подойти ближе. Кларк уточнил цвет (зеленый). Спросил, не хочет ли Брюс воды или еще чего-то, чувствует ли он себя в безопасности.  
— Бога ради, Кларк, — застонал Брюс, — давай уже начинать.  
— Хорошие нижние не огрызаются, — твердо сказал Кларк.  
Брюс открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его.  
Кларку было неловко поднимать вопрос власти в таком контексте — он словно дал Брюсу пощечину. Шок от предательства промелькнул на лице Брюса, сменившись возбуждением, а потом подчинением. «Не торопи меня, — беспомощно подумал Кларк. — Не торопи с предосторожностями, я пытаюсь тебя защитить. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Не торопи меня».   
Вероятно, это сделало Брюса менее болтливым и нетерпеливым.  
В комнате на какое-то время наступила тишина, но наконец Брюс едва слышно произнес:  
— Спасибо… Мне это нужно. Спасибо.  
— Ты готов? — мягко спросил Кларк.  
Брюс кивнул и с предвкушением зажмурился под повязкой.

Он раскачивался. Когда Олли трахал его — он раскачивался и сила гравитации возвращала его на член Олли.  
В этом чувствовались неизбежность, механичность, от которой Брюс ощущал себя в большей степени предметом, а не человеком. Что… определенно было неплохо. Брюс почти не реагировал на сами толчки. Они касались только тела, а он, как Бэтмен, умел смиряться с физическим неудобством.  
Но, когда Олли заговорил с ним, стало намного сложнее.  
Олли остановился, придерживая Брюса за бедра.  
— Богом клянусь, ты как живой мастурбатор, — пробормотал он.  
Брюс чувствовал, как пот капает с его волос и впитывается в ткань повязки на глазах. Член Олли внутри был горячим и толстым.  
— Я могу лучше, — выдохнул Брюс.  
— И как же? — спросил Олли, лаская бедро Брюса.  
Брюс сжался вокруг Олли, и тот уперся лбом в его лоб и застонал севшим голосом.  
— Мне нравится, — сказал Олли.  
Полуулыбка на лице Брюса выглядела дикой и безумной.  
— Но трахать тебя мне нравится больше, — прошептал Олли и двинул бедрами, сильнее вбиваясь в Брюса и выдавливая из него стон.  
Хэл был аккуратнее, но только потому, что разговор Брюса и Олли натолкнул его на мысль.  
— Сопротивляйся, детка, — сказал он Брюсу. — Постарайся не впустить меня. У тебя не получится, но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько беспомощен.  
Брюс сделал, как было велено, и Хэл все равно без труда вошел в него. Брюс судорожно задышал — Хэл был прав, теперь он знал наверняка. У него не выйдет ни сбежать, ни сопротивляться им.  
— Хорошая шлюха, — прошептал Хэл, — отлично сработано.  
Это было как удар под дых.  
Он — дырка, вот кто он такой.  
Он — дырка, и Кларк смотрит на него. Брюса назвали шлюхой, и Кларк это позволил. Кларк позволил использовать это слово.  
Ему было так хорошо от мысли, что все это происходит с одобрения Кларка, и Брюс с ходу влетел в многослойный когнитивный шок.

Когда пришла очередь Дины, Хэл принес раскладной стол, чтобы поставить на него Брюса, потому что ей нужно было, чтобы тот полностью расслабился, а в подвешенном состоянии у него бы не вышло. Хэл предлагал создать конструкт, но Кларк настоял на столе  
— На случай, если ты немного... отвлечешься, — сказал он, что было справедливо.  
— Вы только посмотрите, — голос Дины звучал уважительно, будто она была ученой, изучающей любопытный образец. — Должна признать, ты выглядишь очень эротично.  
Она потянулась погладить Брюса по волосам.  
— Приятно знать, что ты настолько этого хочешь, что готов пожертвовать гордостью. А ведь она очень для тебя важна, не так ли, Брюс?  
Он бессильно сжал пальцы в воздухе и ответил:  
— Я все это и делаю… чтобы пожертвовать своей гордостью.  
— Тебе нравится унижаться, — заметила Дина.  
Он беззвучно кивнул. Ее улыбка, пусть и была шаловливой, смягчила его согласие, придала ему тепла и доверия. Он не мог ее видеть, наверное, потому она и позволила себе эту улыбку, позволила себе насладиться пониманием: Брюс знал себя, знал, чего он хочет, так что отыскал относительно здоровый способ это получить.  
— Ты такой мокрый, — доверительно сказала Дина, изучая его дырку, растянутую и скользкую после Хэла и Олли. — Ты можешь принять, что угодно. Правда, что угодно.   
— Я время от времени об этом думаю, — заметил стоящий рядом с ней Хэл. — Обо всех инопланетных видах с крошечным интеллектом и огромными членами. Я думаю, не бросить ли тебя им, Брюс, на ночь или две. Чтобы они трахали тебя снова и снова, наполняли инопланетной спермой.  
Брюс не успел ответить, Дина обхватила пальцами его скользкий член, не обращая внимания на их перебранку. Слова застряли в горле Брюса, и, повиснув на веревках, он мог только шире расставить ноги, выставляя себя напоказ.  
Дина подмигнула Хэлу и сказала:  
— Думаю, он уже получил свою долю инопланетной спермы.  
— Именно это я и хотел сказать, — промямлил Брюс.  
— Я не виновата, что ты расплываешься, стоит только по-доброму с тобой обойтись, — ехидно ответила Дина. — Думаю, мне стоит надеть перчатки.   
— Неужели? — Олли указал на ее маникюр. — Ну, да. С твоими-то когтями.  
— Держи! — вмешался Кларк, бросая ей пару медицинских перчаток, Дина усмехнулась и назвала его “бойскаутом”.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ, пожал плечами и пробормотал:  
— Всегда нужно быть готовым.

Его трясло не от самого ощущения. Кулак Дины не был настолько большим, во всяком случае — не больше тех игрушек среднего размера, которые Брюс и Кларк иногда использовали. С ума Брюса сводили не физические чувства, а знание, что она это делает. Ведь он так открыт, что Дина может просто...  
Брюс рвано дышал себе в ключицу, прижав голову к плечу, пока Дина терла костяшками пальцев его простату.   
— Нет-нет, так будет не видно всего шоу, — принялся распекать его Хэл, раздвигая колени Брюса шире. Тот даже не понял, когда успел свести ноги вместе.  
Олли хмыкнул и заметил:  
— Никогда не слышал от тебя столько звуков, приятель, — хотя Брюс и не помнил, говорил ли он хоть что-то.  
Не считая хриплых, подавленных проклятий и просьб не останавливаться.  
— Ладно, милый, — вполголоса пропела Дина, проводя пальцами по его поджимающемуся животу, — а теперь я заставлю тебя кончить.  
Она обхватила его член свободной рукой, а пальцы второй руки распрямила внутри Брюса. После этого он уже не помнил ничего, кроме удовольствия, яркого как молния, из-за которого он сжался и закричал.

Кларк положил ладонь на плечо Олли, когда тот пытался обтереть Брюса мочалкой.  
— Я займусь им сам, — сказал Кларк.  
— А… — сказал Олли, передавая мочалку Кларку. — Точно. Да. Прости, приятель, я привык это делать. Не подумал.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Кларк, но на самом деле думал иначе. Когда Брюс был в таком состоянии — он становился собственником.   
Брюс зажмурился под повязкой, а его тело обвисло, как тряпичная кукла, в том же положении, в котором его оставила Дина.  
Олли обернулся, пытаясь найти на полу свои штаны в куче одежды всех троих. Дина с Хэлом уже наполовину оделись. Дина лениво улыбалась, надев футболку без лифчика.  
— Постой, — попросил Брюс и потянулся к Олли.  
Тот взглянул на Кларка и тот кивнул, давая разрешение.  
— Что такое, чемпион? — спросил Олли, возвращаясь к Брюсу.  
Брюс неловко повернул голову на голос Олли, и, когда они столкнулись лбами, Брюс поцеловал Олли, смешивая вкус спермы и отчаянья.   
— Спасибо, что воспользовался мной, — прошептал Брюс и слабо улыбнулся.  
Олли запустил пальцы в пропитанные потом волосы Брюса, поцеловал его в лоб и ответил:  
— Всегда пожалуйста.

Когда дверь закрылась и они снова остались наедине, Кларк начал обтирать прохладной мочалкой с кожи Брюса вязкие жидкости и пот. Дыхание Брюса все еще было неровным, оно прерывалось резкими толчками, от которых его живот подрагивал.  
Кларк успокаивающе погладил бедро Брюса, обтирая его.  
— Ладно, любимый, мы закончили. Я буду тебя развязывать, ты готов?  
Это был риторический вопрос, потому что Кларк уже начал распускать веревки, но неожиданно Брюс отшатнулся от его рук, пробормотав:  
— Нет!  
Кларк остановился.  
— Нет?  
— Дай мне… еще минутку, — Брюс еще раз пошевелился.  
Кларк видел, как его икры, бедра и живот поочередно напрягаются.  
— Что такое? — спросил Кларк.

— Я… — начал Брюс, но его тон опять сменился. — Как я справился?   
Кларк нежно улыбнулся, погладив колено Брюса.  
— Ты был просто невероятным. Такое горячее и приятное для меня зрелище… А у тебя какие впечатления?  
Брюс нахмурился.  
— Я хочу сильнее.  
Брюс не в первый раз просил о таком, и сейчас Кларк его понимал. У них бывали сексуально-завершенные сеансы, но Брюс все равно чувствовал себя… Недостаточно подчиненным. То, чего он искал, ощущение незащищенности, не всегда его настигало.  
Кларк глубоко вздохнул и еще раз окинул взглядом тело Брюса.  
— Ладно, — сказал Кларк, — еще немного.  
Сначала он снял повязку с глаз Брюса. Пусть это не убедило Брюса, что сессия продолжается, но Кларк хотел видеть его глаза, по-настоящему видеть, и дать Брюсу видеть себя и то, какое впечатление он производит.   
— Ты представляешь, насколько широко ты был раскрыт, когда Дина вытащила руку? — просил Кларк.  
Брюс не ответил, и Кларк начал развязывать его запястья так, будто они не говорили ни о чем необычном.  
— Честно, я тебя таким раньше не видел. Такой широкий. Растянутый. Как часто используемая игрушка.  
Брюс просто смотрел в пространство, время от времени прикрывая глаза и позволяя словам Кларка омывать его. Сейчас его член обмяк и вряд ли мог опять встать, но Кларк видел, как вздрогнули бедра Брюса и как он судорожно сглотнул.  
— Я подумал, не поделиться ли тобой с другими членами Лиги. Например, Барри не помешает поощрение. Артуру тоже, верно? Но мне кажется, когда ты такой растраханный… — чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, Кларк без предупреждения провел большим пальцем по краю дырки Брюса, — особой пользы им от тебя не будет, согласен?  
Как только он освободил запястья Брюса, тот ухватился за плечи Кларка, потому что это было лучше, чем коснуться себя. Ему ведь еще не разрешили касаться себя.  
— Тебе придется поработать ртом, — размышлял Кларк. — Или они будут пользовать тебя одновременно. Уверен, тебе понравится.  
Брюс шумно дышал.  
— Но потом я понял, что мне не хочется делить тебя с кем-то еще, — Кларк наклонился и поцеловал Брюса, а когда он отстранился, Брюс потянулся за ним, стараясь продлить поцелуй.  
Он успел изголодаться по ласкам Кларка.  
— Я не против показать им, что они упускают, — продолжил Кларк, развязывая узлы на лодыжках Брюса, — показывать им, что ты — мой… Но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой касался тебя слишком часто.  
— Я не против, — ответил Брюс подрагивающим голосом.  
— Тогда решено.  
Кларк развязал веревки и подхватил Брюса, он глубоко его поцеловал, прежде чем отнести в кровать, стоящую в другой части комнаты.  
Они легли, и Кларк накрыл их обоих покрывалом, а потом обнял Брюса, устраивая его голову у себя на груди. Брюс, во всяком случае в таком состоянии, хотел подобной ласки. Он придвинулся ближе и уткнулся лицом в кожу Кларка.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он куда-то между подушками и Кларком.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Кларк, накрывая его ноги покрывалом. — Обращайся в любое время.


End file.
